A Random Love Story
by Timothy the paperclip
Summary: Girl Meets Boy. Boy is hottest guy in school. Insert love letter, trash and girl eating tree. In all, it's your typical story. I respect all kinds of love in here, including Shonen ai. Meaning there might be a few hints. And OOCness.


(A/N: This is my first Riviera story. It's completely AU. Because I haven't finished the game. I'm at the part where I have to defeat Malice. But I haven't cause she's hard and I hate her. Although my nickname is Malice, bet you don't know what my real name is. Anywho I wanted to try something different. And different for me, is not really. Anywho, the pairing is Ein and Ledah, I'm not sure whose uke and who's seme. So use your imagination.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC-ness, complete spurr of the moment-ness

* * *

Magic was everywhere. It could have been anything. It is the way that people express themselves. It could be a means of art, music, socializing, etc. Very few people believed in magic at all. Hardly any people believed in vampires and other such like creatures anymore. Though they did exist. Most of the world is made up of skeptical, closed-minded people. 

Yet those thoughts were far away from one girl who sat alone in a classroom. She had short blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She bit the end of her pencil, which she only seemed to do when she was nervous. Written across the page in neat letters were her heart's words:

_When I think of you, my heart starts beating faster. _

_I see you smile and I can't help but smile too. _

_I hear you playing your music in the court yard and my troubles melt away._

_I want you to play for me._

_I want you to return my feelings. _

_Please meet me after school._

_Love,_

_Millia_

It was common, yes. She was a teenage girl and in love with the hottest guy in school. It was expected of this society, although there was something strange about the boy that intrigued her. She wanted him to notice her and only her; she wanted him to yearn for her. Whenever she would see him, her heart would only get tighter, and surely, he felt the same way. There was no doubt he was different; however, he had bright blue eyes and brown messy hair, which may have looked average. What did set him apart from others was the fact that he was actually concerned for others, and he was very talented with his guitar.

Placing the letter in a pink scented envelope, she sealed it with a heart sticker. Milla got up and walked down the hall. She saw the other girls of the school crowded around him outside. He was singing today. Opening his eyes, he found her staring at him and gave her the smallest of smiles causing her legs to turn into jelly as she collapsed to the ground out of sheer happiness.

When she regained control of herself, she continued on her way to his locker, holding the envelope close, and kissing the seal for good luck. She put it in the slot, as her face was bright red, she then hurried away.

"Another one…" said a voice from the shadows. "There seems to be many here."

After school, the boy went to his locker and a letter fell out. It was pink and scented. He rolled his eyes, but he opened it anyways. The teenager read the letter, just to be polite, but it was the same as all the other letters before it. He quickly went to discard it before anyone saw, except a pale hand grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You should go," said the same voice from before.

The boy frowned but obliged, stuffing the letter into his pocket, he walked towards the regular meeting place for girls to confess.

Milla was there waiting. She got up from the bench she was sitting on; a heavy pink tinted her cheeks. She saw him walking towards her, and suddenly happiness over came her. He came because he accepted her feelings, so he smiled warmly at her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. His own arms held her close to him.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." She murmured.

"I wouldn't leave you here alone." He said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Once again, her knees gave out, though he supported her and together they sat under a cherry blossom tree. Her face was still flushed, but she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you believe in magic?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She would agree to anything just to make him happy.

"Do you believe magic is what keeps the world turning?"

"Yes. Yes." She nodded feverishly.

"The world is running out of that magic. That's why certain people were placed on this earth to keep the magic going." He looked wistful. "Many of those people are called vampires."

"What are you talking about?"

"These vampires are needed to suck out souls, so their partners can return it back into the earth. The partners are called magicians."

The girl looked at him like he was crazy, but those blue eyes don't lie. He had to be telling the truth. She couldn't understand why he would tell her this...unless, she was his next victim. What was going to become of her now?

She stood up, but before she could run away, a sword pierced her heart, pinning her to the tree. She coughed up blood and looked at her attacker, who was a pale blond boy with red eyes. Her crush looked thrilled and threw himself on the other boy laughing,

"Ledah!!"

"Ein." He smiled, revealing two very sharp fangs.

"Do I need to extract this one's soul? Or have you done it already?"

"The tree is draining her energy as we speak. Now, let's go. You need to get in the shade or else you'll sunburn."

Ein placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the building.

The girl was still pinned to the tree and dying, while tears trailed down her face. The tree's roots were digging straight into her flesh. It was invading every part of her. Was what he said really true? Were certain people only given magic to be sacrificed? Why was it right to take her life? She didn't know what was right or what was wrong. Would anyone remember her when she was gone? What about Ledah and Ein? Were they the vampire and magician from the story? It wasn't fair, but she never really believed in magic. She couldn't help herself from falling in love, and now she found out her crush is gay and in love with the boy who tried to kill her. Above all, she was going to be eaten by a tree. Who writes this stuff?

* * *

(A/N: I do. What can I say I was bored. And I haven't uploaded a story in a while. Also with 3 hours of uploading it, i edited it and replaced the chapter. There's probably alot of mistakes. Meh. I hope you enjoyed it.) 

Read and Review

No flames though


End file.
